1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an open service gateway initiative (OSGi)-based home gateway and a device registration. More particularly, apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an OSGi-based home gateway and a device registration adapted to control home electric appliances without recourse to any controllable middleware bundle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A home network system is a scheme serving as a liaison between a home network and an exterior network and enables an intelligent communication therebetween. Through this network system, home information resources can be shared, and individual home appliances can be maximally utilized.
In order to control the home devices of the home network, an OSGi is used. The OSGi is a standard using a platform independence of Java and a network mobility of the execution code in order to give a dynamic service for a small capacity memory device.
The OSGi is a standard so made as to be operated under a Java Virtual Machine (VM), and the OSGi service is available in a physical package called a “bundle”. A plurality of OSGi services are included in one bundle. The bundle forms a basic unit for distribution and management.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a transfer process of a bundle in a home network system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the home network system includes a remote server 20 communicating through a home gateway 40 and an external network 30, and a plurality of service providers 10a, 10b, . . . 10n. 
If the plurality of service providers 10a, 10b, . . . 10n transmit services to a remote server 20, the remote server 20 creates bundles, which enables an install process and an upgrade, with the services from the service providers 10a, 10b, . . . 10n, and provides the bundles to a home gateway 40.
Conventionally, the service providers 10a, 10b, . . . 10n provide services to users through the remote server 20. However, a service provider 10n out of a plurality of service providers may directly provide services to the users by creating bundles by itself and bypassing the remote server 20.
The bundles transmitted by the above process are managed by an OSGi Framework. The OSGi Framework is equipped with a service register to perform a registration, an inquiry, an execution and a deletion with regard to the services.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating remote control in a home network system.
Home devices can be controlled by an outside remote controller 50. A control signal output by the remote controller 50 is transmitted to relevant devices through the home gateway 40.
As shown in the drawing, the home devices can be classified into a device with a middleware 60, such as Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) which can be provided as a bundle form to the OSGi, and a device without middleware 70.
Since the OSGi service is structured to control devices on a home network from the outside by loading middleware bundles on the OSGi framework, the device with middleware 60 can be controlled by the remote controller 50. However, the device without middleware 70 cannot be controlled by the remote controller 50.
For that reason, both the device with the middleware 60 and the device without middleware 70, cannot be connected and controlled in a network. Thus, in case the device with the middleware 60 and the device without the middleware 70 are connected in a network, a controllable middleware should be added to the device without middleware 70, resulting in excessive cost.